Save Me
by zuperkt
Summary: Rachel Berry ended her career before it started. She chose an abusive marriage over her dreams of becoming Broadways Sweetheart. Now abused and broken, she has to make a choice. She meets Dr. Lopez along the way, whose heart got broken and battered. Can they save each other.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

Closing her eyes, she grabs the handle, takes a breath and finally opens the door. She walks the cold streets of Manhattan, ignoring her pain. Her mind is still fogged from the night before.

_-"What did I ever see in you? Why am I still with you?"_

She closes her eyes and holds her bag closer to her. She knows she's going to be late, but there's nothing she can do, her body refuses to cooperate with her this time.

_-"If I ever catch you talking to him again, GOD. Help. You. Rachel."_He punctuated each word with a blow. She felt every single word. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

-_"Are you listening to me?"_ She opened her eyes, looked at him and nooded. He help her up, ran a hand through her hair, took a deep breath and left.

She was brought back by the old lady that bumped into her. OUCH! She took a breath and kept walking. She spotted Mike Chang outside the studio.

**"Hey!" **he said

**"Good morning Mike" **she gave a smile that barely reached her eyes. His smile faded, he opened the door for her, once they both inside, he looked at her. She knew what he was going to say, they've had this conversation one too many times.

**"How bad is it? Rachel look at me, how many times are we going to do this?"**

**"Mike he's my husband, I love him, he's just going through some stuff. We all do, just, just back off". **He took a deep breath and looked at her. Who is this person, he wondered?

**"Rachel, I'm your friend, I love you like a sister. I was your best man for Christ sake, why are you still with him. He hits you every other day, he cheats, he's the reason you're no longer singing in Broadway. I don't get it; you went through so much in high school. You made it, you had your big break, people were talking about you, directors, you name it and then…it just…"**

**"It just nothing Mike, Finn is my husband and I did what any good wife would of done in my situation. I chose my husband over my career, because he needed me. In good times and bad times Mike. We took an oath in front of God our parents, family and friends. We've just hit a rough patch right now but"**

**"Really Rachel, right now? This has been going on for how long now? You're 26, you were supposed to be traveling the wolrd, doing what you love, not being your husband's punching bag because he's that insecure".**

He just stood there looking at her, he was seething**."Rachel just tell me what dress you want to be buried in and what song do you want us to play at your funeral".**

She couldn't believe he said that. It was what she kept asking herself but was too afraid to even say it out loud.

**"Rachel, one of this days he's going to be too rough or too drunk and he's going to kill you".**

In high school, Rachel was bullied for having 2 gay dads. Ohio was not ready for that kind of hoop la. The slurs, the slushies, the shoving, everyday was a battle but Rachel Berry was taught to never back down and that she was going to be bigger than Ohio, she was destined to be a star. Mike was friends with both Finn and Rachel. He and Finn we both football and glee club teammates. After their Spanish teacher blackmailed Finn to join glee, Mike kinda went along with him. It was easier to dance there than at home. Rachel and Finn's relationship was turbulent to say the least. Mike witnessed how one Finn Hudson just swept her off her feet. Just a few lopsided smiles and a few words and Rachel was melted.

When senior year came around, Rachel had been accepted to NYADA and Mike had been accepted to Julliard. Finn, well he managed to propose to Rachel and hop along for the ride, claiming that he might be able to do something with just a high school diploma.

Finn was working all types of random jobs until he finally landed a janitor position that later led him to a coaching position in the middle school. With Rachel's help, Mike got to choreograph some off-broadway shows, as well as a teaching position in a studio.

Rachel struggled and worked twice as hard, until she landed an audition for an Off-Broadway show. The reviews were amazing, she skyrocketed, like they all knew she would and landed her first Broadway show. She helped Mike open up a studio, were he would teach.

**"Rachel" **She's brought back from her memories.

**"I know Mike. I just, I don't know how to leave him. He's the only consistent thing there's being in my life".**

**"His blows are the only consistent thing in your life Rachel. You're so much better than this, we all see it, why can't you".**

It came out a little harsh than he intended but, Mike had seen Finn's work on Rachel. He had been there helping her clean up and tending her wounds, he knew how bad and fast things had escalated.

Rachel's opposite for the show had been Jessie ST. James, he was very talented and handsome and also very, very GAY. A quality that Finn did not see, he was so caught up in the fact that now in New York, Rachel could do better, that he managed to suffocate her and when he felt the affection wasn't enough, jealousy took over and a different Finn came out to play. With insults and shoves he claimed her. When that wasn't enough, the blows started to rain as well as the insults. It got to a point where Finn, took a leave of absence from the school and was with Rachel 24/7. Until she had to make a choice.

_"It's me or them Rachel, what happens if you lose your voice, or when they tell you that you're not attractive or talented enough. When someone better than you comes along? What then Rachel? Why can't you let me love you, why do I always have to compete with all this singing and acting? You're a star in your own way Rachel. I'm the only one that's ever going to love you whether you can sing or not."_

He beat her up so bad, she had to quit the show. All the bruising and pain were too much to work around it. She gave up, she chose him, her high school sweetheart, the man she married, the man that promised to always make her smile to make her happy. The only man besides Finn and her parents that was allowed near Rachel was Mike. Mike was allowed because he'd met Tina, a nice girl that was doing her second year residency at NYU Langone Medical Center. Tina was able to help Mike sometimes with Rachel's injuries. The fact that Mike was dating someone exclusive and the fact that Finn thought he was his best friend, met the requirements for him to be trusted with Rachel.

**"Rach, you can stay with me, you know Tina's got that crazy schedule, 80 hrs work weeks and she has her own place. She won't mind. Please Rachel" **he shut his eyes, **"I won't let him keep hurting you but, I can only help you if you make the choice to leave him. You need to push him out of your life, get a restraining order. Rach come on', you're like my sister, let me help you" **Mike was practically begging at this point. Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes, hugged him, nodded and cried.

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP BPBPBPBPBPBP**

**"Umm, I'm sleeping here, or at least I was", **she removed the surgical cloth from her eyes and looked at the bed beneath her.

**"Dr. Cockblock, nice to see you! Wanna join?" **that charming smile and devious smirk! No wonder Quinn was in love with him.

**"Nope! Quinn" **she basically whined, **"While I enjoy porn with a side of sausage sometimes, this is the second time. I am tired and sleepy and cranky and…"**

**"Need to get laid already. While masturbation is healthy San, it's not the same as the real thing!" **said Quinn cheekily. Santana chuckled and climbed down the bunk bed. She thought no one was gonna find her here, this one of the on call rooms people actually avoid. Something about that cardiologist that died on top of the nurse. 4 more hours and the sleep she tought.

**"You know Quinn, while I'm thrilled that Puck, silly nickname by the way, the front man of a band no one seems to know, has removed the stick you had up your ass, without surgical knowledge, you can't keep fucking him here. Sooner or later someone is going to catch you both, or maybe you'll catch something from him".**

**"Fuck you Santana. Oh and by the way, there's this chicklet that want you to do a paps on her, if you know what I mean". **He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Santana just flipped him off and left the room.

Santana was standing in front of the vending machines, groosed out by the turnpike water they called coffee but, in need to replenish. **"This tastes like shit in fucking can"** she said to herself. Starbucks should have a kiosk here, hey if Tommy Lee can have one at his house, why can't they have one. They were doctors, saving people's lives. **"What the hell Tina?"**

**"Sorry San, you were making that weird face again. OOOHH were you thinking about having sex or the lack of sex in your life right now!"**

Tina was practically giddy.

With her trademark scowl Santana looked at her **"I'll have you know that the…"** she was cut off ** "Catching Quinn and Puck having sex doesn't count Sanny!"**

**"EEWWWW, no, I'll have you know that I did have sex the other day. You know the chick Puck introduced me at the bar. Whatevs, hey did you get to talk to Mike after all?"**

**"Yes I did. His best friend, Rachel, she's in a bad marriage and he's been pushing her to leave the guy. He's really worried about her."**

Both Tina and Santana had managed to slide to the floor and were sitting there talking.

**"I don't understand why women just let shit escalate to that level. I mean a dude hits you once; he's going to keep on doing it. How many cases do we see like that? And a few tears and they're swept off their feet and go back to their assholes".**

Tina looked at Santana. While in Medicine school you were taught to put your feelings aside, sometimes it was hard. However Santana was right, Tina thought. They all had seen women come in here battered, abused and raped and then they will see their abusers push the wheelchairs once they were discharged.

**"I've seen her San".**

**"What do you mean, you've seen her T?"**

**"Mike kept asking me once how do I know ribs are broken or what does bruising and swelling in the abdomen means. I just. I told him to hold on and that I was on my way and his friend was so badly beaten. It's one thing with strangers but, she's like Mike little sister. She's also like 5 ft tall, so that doesn't help!"**

**"At the end of the day is really up to them T. there's only so much we can do".**

Their pagers went off before they could continue talking. It was now 8:05 AM and they were just about to start walking home. They were happy the Hospital program offers them a place to rent 2 blocks away. Santana and Tina were roommates, while Quinn rented the one bedroom across from them. Santana's dad was a doctor, retired in Boca. She could have gotten a one bedroom, but something about a roommate that cooks and cleans up after you sounded so much better. While Santana and Quinn knew each other since they were little, they met Tina in med school and just became really close. Tina fought against the bitches that were their alter egos and scored some really good and genuine friends.

In high school, people saw what they wanted to see in them, they ruled the school with an iron fist. Bulling was their game and the school was their playground. They were hot, flawless and pushing to keep themselves at the top of the social ladder. Santana was a closeted lesbian whose world got shaken with her mother's death. She couldn't allow people to see her as weak. Quinn and Santana had a strong friendship; Quinn was the one consoling Santana when her mom got diagnosed with cancer, she held Santana's hand at her mom's funeral. Santana used to leave her window open for Quinn to climb in, when her father came home drunk looking for resons to beat Qunn or her mother. They had seened each other through almost everything. Once they graduated high school, they were able to tone it it down. Something about starting fresh without people knowing or finding your weakness made them get in touch with who they really were.

Even if there was still that someone that tormented Santana, the person she trusted with her heart, who promised not to break and managed to do just that. Shattered Santana's heart into a million pieces, the one who shall not be named. There was no loving in Santana's life, just quickies in shifts and one night stans. It was better that way she tought, no, it was safer that way. Brittany was just a bad dream, but at one point she meant EVERYTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Rachel, you home?"** His voice was fretful. **"In the kitchen Finn." **She took a breath, it was now or never. **"Rach, I'm sorry. I know, I said I was never gonna do it again. I'm sorry".**

**"Finn, can you just…"** He moved closer to her. Lifted her chin and smiled. **"Rachel, I'm a jerk ok? I know that. But, hey, look at me please. I love you and I'm so afraid of losing you, loosing us." **Rachel remembered Mike's words at the studio. _"His going to kill you. Let me help you". _**"Finn, it's not that easy. You always do this. You cheat, hit me and then…" **She looked at him, he was angry, how can he change so fast? **"What are you saying? You don't want to be with me anymore? Is that it?" **She took a step back. "**Finn of course I love you. I only want to be with you. I just… I just don't want keep hurting anymore"** Finn's scowl changed, he pulled her towards him and held her close to him. **"Rachel those women meant nothing, you're the one I love. I felt like you didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry. I love so much" **

Rachel felt guilty, she always felt that way after he'd apologized. Why did she feel like this? He was the one hurting her, cheating on her. She felt so lost, numb to what her live had become. She had her whole life planned, it was a good plan too, she thought. Until she met Finn. Her leading man, became her nightmare. How did she let it escalate? **"Rach, are you listening? I said maybe we should start a family. You know have a kid." **Wait what? **"Finn, as much as I love you and want to start a family, we're barely getting by" **He took a step back to look at her. **"Are saying I'm not man enough to support you or my kid?" **She'd awoken the beast.**"Of course not Finn, why would you think that? You just came in here and promised me you're going to change. I want to enjoy you and the change you'd just promised. I want to go on a vacation with my husband, you know, like you told me before!" **She'd never been so happy for her acting skills, his look was still doubtful but, once he reached for her again, she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

**"You're right. We're gonna make this work! We're meant to be Rachel!" **She smiled and kissed him. **"Of course we are Finn!" **

**"oh and Rachel", "Yes Finn?" "Try not to wear so much make up, you look like those girls, you know, easy" **

**"Umm, sure, sorry Finn." **With that he disappeared into the bedroom. Well so much for change. How am I going to tell Mike? Maybe we do need to have a child, it might bring us closer, he might change, and he would never hurt his own child, would he?

A text message brought her back.

**_From: Mike_**

**_"Everything ok? Let me know if you need anything"_**

**"Who's that?" **Dammit she thought. **"It's only Mike, I left a little early, he just wanted to make sure I was ok." **He took the cell phone away from her and looked at it. **"Did you tell him anything? What the fuck is wrong with you? Does he know?" **He grabbed her arm. **"Finn, no. I didn't say anything about that. I told him it was that time of the month and if I wasn't needed I was leaving. Finn you're hurting me" **Finn looked at the cell phone one more time, before letting her go. **"I'm sorry, I just, Mike and I go way back but, I don't want him involved in our business" "I know Finn. Dinner is ready let's just eat"**

**"Soooo, what happened?" **Mike asked with a hopeful tone. **"I told you I would do it but.." "I knew it, you backed out" **he set his coffee on the counter. **"No, well, let me explain. He came home apologizing, he said we should have a baby and almost killed me when he saw your text" **her tone was dry, remembering how tight his grip had been. **"Sorry about that, I'm in very fucked up position here Rachel. I know I'm not on the receiving end, but it still kills me to see what you go through. I'm a man and yet my hands are tied because I can't do anything unless YOU make a choice." **She sat down sipping her coffee, taking in his words.

**"Mike we really need to plan this. Your apartment is the first place he's going to look. I would have to stop giving lessons; I'll have no income whatsoever." **Mike chuckled **"Rach, I make enough money to cover those extra expenses. Even if that wasn't enough, I'm in love with this awesome girl that happens to be a doctor. She can be our Sugar Momma!" **They both smiled. Rachel was forced to cut tides with almost everyone she new because of Finn's jealousy, everyone except Mike. **"I'm pretty sure at one point or another, Tina will mind you know. Couples needs quality time and you can't really have that with your friend as a third wheel." **She listened to her own words and felt heartbroken at the fact that she envied her best friends relationship. She thought she would never be able to have what he had.

**"She likes you and she's happy you're leaving Finn. We are here for you. Rachel, maybe we should go to your place and pack a few things now that his at work. Jen can take over my class and yours its not until later. I can get security guard for the studio, we'll got downtown and get a restraining order, so he can't come near you."**

Mike was right it was now or never, however she was still weary. **"I'll do it tomorrow, that way I can plan this out better and we can get on the phone now about that security guard and I would probably call my dad's, maybe they can wire me some money." **Mike was hesitant, but ended up agreeing with her. Rachel smiled to herself. This is the beginning. I'm going to do it!

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP BPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

**"Yo' tubbers, how bouts you knock before you waltz in here" **Santana paused the game. **"And here I was bringing you food. Let me just turn around and leave, oh and for the record I'm not fat." **Santana set the controller down and got up. **"Don't go, what you bring, and that's a term of endearment!" "Glad we cleared that out. Brought tacos. Help yourself!" **Santana's smiled disappeared **"If you brought tacos because I'm Hispanic, that's racist, if you brought them because I'm gay, that shit's just rude!"**

** "I brought tacos because it was the on route, but if you're gonna be a bitch about it I'll just…" "NOOO, it was a joke, don't get your panties in a bunch" **Tina walked out her room and picked up the controller **"You guys should get married already. I can totally picture you guys old, smelly and living together. You're both weird. There's not a man or woman out there that can put up with your shit long enough." **Santana and Quinn just stared at her. "**While I resent you comment about my persona Tina, I can actually see it." **She looked at Santana and smiled **"I'll always be there for you Satan, I love you!" "Oh God, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit" **Tina said while getting up, reaching for the food. **"I know Chastity Barbie, I love you too! Wanna hug it out? I haven't felt your boobs in a while!" **Santana smiled, while she opened her arms.

**"Chick porn, niceeee!" **Puck was leaning against the doorframe.

**"I thought you had to work?" **He pecked her lips

**"Nice to see you too babe!" **He said faux hurt.

** "You know what mean Noah".**

**"Gig got cancelled. Santana, superman boxers and glasses, DO NOT make you look badass. Shaving off some BAMF points." **She was mid bite when he said it.

**"Fuckerman, I'm so badass that I can actually pull this off, I am Santana Fucking Lopez". **

**"You're a nerd, which implies I'm a nerd by association. Can it Santana" **To everyone's surprise Quinn was actually serious. **"Don't say crap like that out loud, I'll punch you, also Superman flies, you're afraid of heights".**

**"Bite me Quinn you're just jealous cus you, can't pull Badassery like me". **

**"ENOUGH. You're both nerds. Quinn you read Sci-Fi, so shut it. I'm going to order Chinese, I'm not full" **Tina got up leaving everyone in the living room.

**"Well that was different! So Puck, ready to have your ass handed to you? COD time Bitchess!"."San you wish! You can't beat me in this game, I ... shit you just killed me". "That I did! You were saying?"**

**"San, do you want something?" **Tina asked while giving Quinn the menu. **"Of course! I'll have some steam dumplings, dim sun and sweet and sour chicken, oh 2 eggrolls".**

**"Anything else?" **Tina chuckled. They resumed the game and talked while waiting on the food. A knock interrupted their chatter.

**"Well that was fast. T if you need some money my wallet is in..." **Tina walking to the door holding her wallet **"Well I guess it's my treat". "San stop being so cheap. You took my tequila bottle and haven't replaced it yet" **piped Quinn. **"Quinn don't talk to me about cheap, when you're hiding your liquor under the bathroom sink. Had a hard time finding it too". "That was kind of the point, you drink it like it's water".**

**"I'm a hot doctor with no one to share my sweet lady kisses with, tequila is reliable, it's always gonna be there for me so shut your trap". **

Once they finished eating, they resumed the chatter and gaming.

**PBPBPPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB PPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

**"Finn, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" **asked Mike.

**"I'm not feeling good, so I came by to take Rachel on a date night! Gotta keep'em happy!" **

**"Wait, you're sick and taking her out?" **Mike asked surprised. **"No I figured we'll stop at redbox or just watch some Netflix, and relax and the house" **

**So how are you guys doing?" **Mike asked a little timid. **"Marriage is about putting in the work you know" **Finn chuckled **"I plan on making this one work no matter what. I'm no one's first husband." **His features turned serious.

**"I get it, if I ever marry Tina and things don't work out, I'll probably let her go you know. Sometimes, shit can't just get fixed. There's a limit, for everything. It's better to be happy appart, than unhappy together"**

Finn was about to reply but Rachel came to sight. **"Hey Finn" **She didn't know whether to be surprised or terrified. He leaned down and kissed her. **"Think I caught something at school from those spoiled brats. Anyways I'm benched for the rest of the week. Figured we could pick up some food and watch movies" **He seemed eager.

**"That's a welcomed change! I'll see you tomorrow Mike" **Rachel gave him her brightest show smile. The truth is, she was scare shitless. At this point, she really didn't know how to act in front of Finn. Every movement she made had to be measured to avoid a beating. Her fears came to life when Finns grip on her elbow tighten. She felt her heart pounding in her head. This was it. It was the end for her.

**"What brings you to my escape, Asian Square?" **Santana asked Mike as she blew her "Dreams Chocolate cigarillo" smoke. **"First that comment it's just racist and since when do you smoke? Aren't doctors supposed to know better?" **

**"Supposed being the key word. It's a drinking habbit and It was a…" **

**"Term of endearment, yeah, yeah, we all know how it goes" **he chuckled. **"No but, seriously are we too much for you? Trying to climb down the fire escape is a little too dramatic, even for you, theater fellas!" **

**"I'm a dancer not an actor, get it right! I'm at a crossroads and I don't know what to do. I feel helpless, as if I can do more, but I really can't. You know?" **He sounded defeated.

**"This about your friend? The one who gets her ass handed to her every now and then?" **He looked at her firmly. **"I would totally hate you if I didn't know you are probably a bitch to your reflection you know. Yeah, it's about her. I've played blind for too damn long."**

**"Mike in these situations, there's so much you can do as a friend. Yes, you're helpless but unless she actually asks for your help, there's not much you can do. Is it that bad?"**

**"Yes, sometimes she can barely sing. He's smart, only hits her in places she can hide it." **She lit up another cigarillo and handed him a beer. She brought a few out here with her earlier. Puck had left, Tina and Quinn had a shift in a few hours, and she was off, for the first time in God knows how long. Her body was thankful for that; her brain however was pulling her towards a very dark place. She hated these times. Quiet, let to thinking, thinking led to memories and her memories led her to grieve both her mother and the person who broke her heart.

**"Sing? Da hell singing got to do with moving?" "OmG, aren't you a doctor? Something about posture and the sternum. You should know this crap." **She shrugged it off and move her hand for him to continue. **"Yeah, well, she went through so much crap in high school. Ohio it's not the place to be raised by 2 gay dads you know. She was determined, Finn just happened to arrived at the right time. She knew she was talented but she was insecure about her looks. Cheerleaders used to call her stubbles, tranny, man hands," **Santana snorted a laugh. **"Shit and here I thought Quinn and I were bitches in high school, wait, what does stubbles means?" ** Mike looked at her confused.**"Are you sure you're a lesbian?" "See Mickey, that right there is a homophobic slur. Just because I happen to like women doesn't mean I have to know all them insults so…"**

**"Yeah, I know. Rachel and I both got into schools here in New York, Finn couldn't even keep a job in his stepdad's garage. He proposed and tagged along. Her dads didn't agree with it but Rachel wouldn't leave him so, they helped the out with rent until Finn could find something."**

**"So her dads have no idea what's been going on with her?" **She looked at him. **"Nope"**

**"You know Mike, he's obviously her first, I really doubt she's gonna let him go easy. Something about trusting a person with your heart. ** **It doesn't matter how many people tell you that what they're doing is wrong, when you love someone, like really love someone, you see all the good things about them. Love is a tricky bitch and Cupid is a saddist fat diaper wearing motherfucker" **At this Mike couldn't hold his laugh, but didn't interrupted her, she seemed far away from where they actually were. **"It's amazing to be able to trust someone with your deepest, darkest secrets, to tell that person the fears that torment you. To allow yourself release in that one kiss that actually takes your breath away, in the warmth of a hug that makes you feels safe. His pull on her goes a lot deeper than what you think"**

_"San do you love me?" Brittany's question took her off guard. "Of course I do" it was barely above a whisper. They were by the lake, it was a long weekend. "How much do you love me, not from here to the moon, but in words". Again, Santana was caught off guard. What was with all the question. Santana turned to her side so they could be face to face. "Britt I love you with everything I am, with my flaws, with the desires of my heart. With my hopes, dreams, and everything, I want to be and accomplish. I can't see myself without you; I'll do anything just so you don't feel an ounce of sadness, ever." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Brittany leaned down and kissed her. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" Santana's voice was trembling. "San you know I'll never purposely hurt you right? I have never forced you to come out, I will never do that and I love you way too much. I do think we should explore other possibilities" Santana sat up, she had an idea were this was going to but, she just could not believe it. "Britt, just say what you're trying to say, get it over with" Brittany followed her lead and sat up facing her. She took Santana's hands in hers. "Santana I'm not trying to be mean but, I just don't want to be tied down to something that has no future." Santana had only felt this way the day they buried her mom."Something that has no future? Really? How the fuck did I managed to accomplish that Britt, explain it to me." Brittany got up. "Santana, we're in high school and as much as I love you, whether you believe it or not, we just want different things. I'm going to London, I want to dance. We both know your dreams and mine are different. We could stay together until I leave but why make things harder. You should be with someone that shares your dreams, your ambitions." "I thought that was supposed to be you Brittany. I thought that…I thought that we were going to explore those possibilities together. I thought you were the one." Santana held a hand over her heart, her sobs making it hard for her breathe."Britt you're breaking my heart". Once again, Santana's worlds was shattering, by the one person that swore would never hurt her. "Santana, please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but come on, try to understand. If we are meant to be, we'll find our way back to each other. You cannot trick fate! But we're in high school and you of all people should know, that nothing lasts forever. I'm trying to be honest with you, we can still be friends, I do love you, I just want to live my dreams too you know." Santana pulled out her phone and sent a text."Me of all people what is the supposed to mean? Never mind Britt, why don't you just go. Just leave me the fuck alone, I don't want your friendship, I don't want you to talk to me, ever. I just want to forget you." "San, I'm not leaving you here. This is not what I wanted to happen; I just thought if I was honest with you, we could still be friends. I don't want you out of my life." "Fuck off Britt, the only thing I want from you is to leave me alone." Brittany leaned forward to grab Santana._

_ "Don't fucking touch me, we're done, this is what you wanted, I want nothing to do with you. For whatever time we have left in this hell hole, you'll manage to stay away from me, from my friends, from my life." "I guess the bitch is coming out to play now! Huh San!" "Stop calling me San." They heard a car slowly approaching them. Quinn didn't even shut off the engine when she got out the car. "Santana, what the hell? Are you OK?" "Yeah Quinn I'm fucking peachy, just, take me home, please" Quinn looked at Santana and then back a Brittany. "Brittany if …" Quinn was cut off by Brittany, "yes Quinn I know what you're going to say and who you're siding with but don't make me out to be the bad guy, when all I did was be honest with her. So whatever threats you have, keep them to yourself" she took a glance at Santana in the passenger seat. "I'm not supposed to care." With that Brittany got into her car and Quinn climbed back into hers. She looked the doors, reached over the console and held her best friend; at this point Santana was more like her sister. Once her sobs subsided, Quinn shifted the car to gear and headed back home. _

_Santana was a mess after that, she sunked herself into her studies and cheerleading. Quinn and Santana made everyone's life hell. No one was going to see either one of them hurting. Granted Santana was mess in private, chicklet kept listening to Guns n' Roses "Don't Cry" Alternative lyrics for a week. They manage to avoid Brittany for the rest of the school year, Santana because it hurt too much and Quinn because she wanted to beat the crap out of her._

**"Ouch, Mike what the actual fuck, that hurt." "Sorry San but you kinda spaced off and started humming Don't Cry. Good song by the way. Are you ok? You want me to get the girls?" **He asked her. **"No, I'm fine…I just think it's going to take a lot more than words to help you friend out. If he doesn't hurt her first, like seriously hurt her" **She was cursing herself for going back to the lake, that night the rug was pulled from under her. Fuck Brittany, wherever the fuck she was.

**"You really think it'll come to that?" **Mike asked her. She took a breath before her answer. **"How many times did he beat her that you know about? Multiply that by like 10. We see cases like at the hospital every now and then. The only reason we get to treat them is because, someone found them, like on time. The rest…" **She looked at him **"The police bring them in just so that we actually declare…" **Tina leaned out the window and called them back in. Once inside they knew their conversation wasn't over, however Mike was glad Santana didn't get to finish her sentence. He needed to get Rachel out. He didn't want to lose her. Not like this, not because of this. The world had yet to know Rachel Berry. She wasn't going to be another statistic. Mike went inside Tina's room while Santana walked across the hallway to Quinn's. **"I thought Puck was staying?" "No, he was called in to cover a shift, last minute." **Quinn walked over to Santana and wrapped her in a hug. They were not this affectionate, but every now and then, one of them needed it. Santana held her tight. Once they let go she asked Quinn why. **"I haven't hugged you in a while, I wanted one and I'm pretty sure so did you!" "I knew you had it in you 'FabGay' however that would be incest and there's nothing in this world that will force me to squeeze your repressed lesbian lemon!" "Santana don't do that, please just, can you just let me in. I'm here for you, you're like the Joey to my Chandler" **Quinn walked up to her and held her tight again. **"You're my person San. I can't imagine my life without you!" **Quinn could feel Santana trying to get her to let go, but Quinn just held her tighter. Santana gave up and broke down. She'd been holding on to those tears for far too long. She loved what she did, not only because she was good at it, but also because it allowed her to forget. Playing with people's lives was something she wasn't going to allow herself to do, ever. Once she was done with the crying, they walked to Quinn's room, she needed to change before her shift. **"I love you too by the way! However the Joey to your Chandler was insulting, Joey is dumbass and I'm a fucking rockstar" "Modesty is not a quality you seem to know" **They both chuckled; Santana was lying in bed as Quinn stood in front of her closet.** "I can be the Slash to your Axel. The Kobe to your Shaq, the lyrics to your song" **Quinn turned around and looked at Santana; she loved these little moments when Santana let her guard down. However, something caught her attention. **"The Slash to my Axel? Really San? Have…Have you been thinking about her?" "I haven't, it's not like that Quinn, chilax" "Bullshit. Spill, right the fuck now Santana Alexandra Lopez" **Santana propped herself on her elbows and looked at Quinn. **"It's not what you think, I was talking to Mike about his friend who's in bad relationship, dude beats her, and kinda went dark and stormy for a minute. I've worked to fucking hard for whatever I've accomplished; I'm not going to risk that over some dumb high school breakup." **Quinn sat at the end of the bed waiting for her to finish. **"If it was just a dumb high school break up, I wouldn't be making such a big deal. She broke you San, she did. You know it and I know it. Stop downplaying it. You got drunk and told me you wished you were dead. So no, it's just dumb, still to this day she haunts you. Yes you said you were drunk, but still doesn't take away the fact that you said it. Russell is a piece of shit and Judy can rot along with him, you're the only thing I have and I'm not losing you." **Santana got up, sat next to Quinn and held her. **"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm not keeping anything from you Quinn. I just…I don't want to bring her or what she did up. I'm sorry, you're not going to lose me. I've been on that end and I will never purposely do that to someone I love. You're all I have, you and Tina. I'm sorry" **They let go, Quinn got up and went back to stand in front of her closet. **"Quinn, it's not like you have choices you know. All scrubs are the same". "I know that, however I can choose the footwear. Got them!" **Santana looked and laugh, Quinn choose the Wonder Woman Chucks that Santana got her for her birthday! They kept the small talk once Tina came in. But Santana knew she needed to reassure Quinn and herself that everything is, no, has to be ok.

Rachel and Finn arrived home. They decided on some pasta for the evening. Rachel had to give up vegan once she quit Broadway. It wasn't a necessity and they were on a tight budget. Finn went to get settled while she was in the kitchen preparing their meal. She wondered if Finn was really sick or just pretended to be just so he could stay home and do nothing. She was questioning everything she had done to this point. If there was one thing she didn't planned, was for her to be so unhappy, to become a person who traded all hell hopes and dreams to be with a person that makes this unhappy. That abuses her. There she said it. She was an abused woman, how did she manage to become so weak? She fell in love with the quarterback of the football team. He managed to make her feel beautiful, to make her feel special. He never once, pushed her to lose her virginity, he waited for her. Granted he didn't stand up for her that much, but he did sometimes. He could have had anyone he wanted, but he chose her. Could he have anyone he wanted? He was dumped by that cheerleader, his grades were average, he wasn't smart, even though he thought so. She chuckled. He had applied to every single school in New York. He even audition for NYADA. After all those rejections she should of seen it, he proposed out of nowhere. Everyone was always talking about the Lima losers who's high of their live were their high school days. He didn't want to be one, so he proposed. How she had been so blind. He never wanted her. No, no, no, he did love her. He was her first, he said I love you first, wait or was it too soon? He was there for all her shows, he walked her to auditions, and he was chivalrous right? The pushing and shoving didn't start until she met Jessie. She reason with him, he's gay Finn, she remembers telling him that. He didn't care, he said Jessie might od been faking it to get into her pants. She did think at one point his jealousy was hot but it ended soon enough. He pinned her against the wall and yelled at her to chose him or Jessie, that while they could work together, there was to be no contact whatsoever after rehearsals or the show. He'd apologized and explained how she was one in a million and in a city like New York she could meet someone better than him. He used to reassured her in high school, so why was she not going to reassure her husband that he was the only one gor her? Skipping a few party invites were not as important as her marriage. Then that incident at the Synagogue, she'd met this guy about her age and they sat together a couple of times. After the service they walked out and Finn was waiting for her, she introduced them and when they got home he did it, that was the first time he hit her. He'd slapped her, she was shocked. _"Is that why you want to got to service? So you can whore yourself to those men? Is this who I really married? An attention seeking whore? . .ME Rachel" _That was the last time she was _allowed_ to go to Temple. He left to cool off, came back drunk apologized and took her, marked her. _"you belong to me, say it" _His thrust were harsh, that was the first time she hurt after making love, no it wasn't love, it was sex, proving a point.

**"Hmm, smells good Rach!" **he snaked his arms across her waist. She jumped a little. **"Glad you think so!" **She sounded weary, scared even. He moved his hands under her shirt and placed a kiss on her neck. **"Finnnn"** she sqealed. **"Turn off the stove"** his voice was low and deep. She knew what this meant, what he wanted. He turned it off himself. He held her hip with one hand and lifted her skirt up with the other. She froze. **"Mmmm, Rachel I've missed you. I want you" **She tried to turn around but he had a firm grip. **"What's the matter Rachel? You don't want to?" "Of course I do Finn I love you, I always want you." **Lie, she didn't, she didn't want him anymore. However, she couldn't fight him. She had no advantage. He unbuckled his belt and pulled dowb hi zipper. Pulled her underwear down and shoved himself inside her. **"Finn please you're hurting me, please Finn Stop!" "You're my fucking wife, you're mine, you can't fucking deny me of my right as you husband. Are you fucking someone else? Is that it? No, that can't be it, because no one is going to want you" **His pace was ruthless, she was hurting, she tried to scream but he quickly covered her mouth. He spunned her around and pushed her against the cabinet. **"You fucking piece of shit. You think you can play me?"** He held her face to look at her. His eyes were full with rage. **"Answer me slut." **One blow. **"Finn please, stop. Please Finn" **Nothing her tears blurred her vision. She felt sting then another and another. She felt a weight on her, he was slamming her head against the floor. **"Finn I can't…" **Everything went dark.

**PBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

_"I believe this costume this costume party is over, before it gets started"_ Two Door Cinema Club comes blasting on her cellphone.

**_"San you up?, Santanaaaaaa" _**

**_"I'm up Quinn, I'm Up". "Good. You got 30 minutes and counting!" "Good to know, I'll see you in a bit"_**

Santana got up, got the coffee brewing before getting in the shower. She hated this shifts, Quinn and Tina got off when she went in. Now she had to pretend to like the other resident just to get by her shift. There's always the interns, she smile, torturing them makes up for it though. She was on Peds today which meant a lot of reading and pudding, Oh God, pudding. Anticipation is killing her. At least she gets to ogle nurse what's-her-name-with-the-pretty-eyes-and-long-lash es. Yup, why haven't they hooked up yet, she wonder. She got out the shower, dressed and got her coffee. Superman Chucks today, they were colorful after all. The kids like them. Shit no contacts, dammit, it was too late to get back though. She can pull the frames, she's Santana Fucking Lopez, of course she can. Once she arrived at the hospital, she met Tina and Quinn briefly.

Her resident Dr. Campbell managed to inform her that she will not be on Peds but she will be covering the ER instead. Someone messed up the schedules and the ER was short on personnel. Sutures, abdominal pain, hangover patients, broken limbs. What the hell is only noon.

She walked behind the ambulance dock in the ER, it was the only place she could sneak in a cig and not be bother by anyone. She was walking back when an ambulance came in, they were rushing the patient, EMT was reading the chart to her. She saw him, covered in blood, crying, Mike.

_"26 yr old female…._

**"Dr. Lopez, that's her blood on him. Apparently he found her, the police it's on it's way."**

**"Mike",** she yelled over to him. **"Mike, you ok? Are you hurt? Hey Michaels call Dr. Cohen and tell her to come down to the ER. Tell her I need her to be here. NOW" **She chanced a look at Mike, his eyes were hollow. **"Mike I need you to get out, you need to talk to the cops, Tina's on her way, Mike, I'm gonna do the best I can but I need you to go"**

** "Dr Lopez her pressure is dropping" **

**"Book an ER, Mike I have to go. I'm gonna do my best OK, Page Dr. Jones, tell him we're on our way. Mike was her name?"**

**"Ra-Rachel" **his answer was tearful. Santana nodded as she managed to keep up with the gurney while glancing at back at Mike. Their path was cleared as they neared the elevator.

**"Rachel, I'm Santana, Mike's friend. I'm going to help you"**


	3. AN

**Guys, I'm sorry about the format of the story, I'm going to try and fix it later on today. I have the ChickeN PoX and as an adult, this is crap, I feel like crap!**

**I just wanted to give you guys something to read... So hopefully later on this afternoon I'll try to have it fix...Sorry...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows, alerts and PM's. I'm not a writer, I'm a reader, so bare with me! Pezberry is ENDGAME! There would be no Quinntana, they're my fav Bro/OTP, so no. They do have a playful RS but they're like sisters!**

**I write every scene with a different song on repeat! So I might quote a verse of a song I"m listening to very once in a while!**

**For those of you that wonder how I came up with this story, simple: "My platonic wife (yes, you!) complemented my avatar and told me I should write something about it. I chose the Domestic Violence theme, because we all know someone or might have been on the receiving end of it. The whole hospital thing is because Grey's Anatomy is the way to the wifey's heart I gots to keep her happy) and after watching 9S, everyone should have some basic knowledge!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. Enjoy!**

* * *

"He reached for the counter and grabbed a knife, he stabbed her three times. Pulled her by the hair a dragged her, the sweat was stinging made his eyes sting. He got up and looked at her, rage shaking through his body. She thinks she can do better than me. Fucking bitch, he brought his foot down on her. 1, 2, 3. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. He left."

_"Finn, you're a man, you have to act like one. I never thought I will say this son, but I wish we were in the Middle Eastern, where the woman walks behind her husband, eye contact is prohibited and the word divorce doesn't exist. Now I know your mother will try to fill your head with silly dreams about love and how no man is supposed to hit his wife or any woman at all. However Finn, there' comes a time in man's life where he has to lay down the law, whether is in his marriage or life in general.13 yr old Finn was taking in every word his father was saying. Son this man might want to buy you love as he did with your mom, but you're smarter than that. Your mother should be embarrassed for what she's doing, but remember my words kid, a wife has to stand by her husband in the eyes of the good Lord and obey his rules no matter what." _

Three months later Finn's father committed suicide. He kept to himself for while, reluctantly letting Burt in just to keep him on sight. He figured he might as well; there would be no more weekends with dad, even if they were supervised. He never opened up to Burt or his son. He kept them at distance. Every other Saturday Burt would allow Finn to work around in the garage. I'm a man, Finn thought, I am not going to take his money, and I am going to earn it_. "This is all my mom's fault, she's a whore", _he was repeating his father's words.

_ "Oh she'll pay for it alright; sooner or later she'll get what she deserves". _Finn joined the football team, it was kind of an outlet, hitting people and not getting in trouble by it comes in handy. It landed him Captain his junior year. He was dating Chris; she was smart, hot and a cheerleader. They dated for months, that was until Finn slammed against her against her car for talking to Ron, a teammate. He saw red, once practice was over; Finn grabbed a hold of her and told her what a slut she was.

_ "Finn what the hell did you just do?" Coach Bishop asked him. "Coach its ok; it's not what you think" _Chris smiled as she waved the coach off_."You sure kid?" _Bishop asked again_, "Totes!" she replied smiling. "Chris I'm..." "Save it Finn I don't want to hear it. We're so over. You come near me again and I'll have your ass arrested. We have a big game and I can't afford to miss it, neither can you." _Finn was confused to say the least.

_"Don't come near me, don't talk to me, if you are stupid enough to try it, which you probably are, I'll make sure everyone knows about your little, little dick and the fact that you blow your load before your dick is even out your pants. I'll make sure I tell my brother too, he never liked you, I can see why". _With that, he left him in the parking lot. Finn didn't even look the cheerleader's way after that, he couldn't risk it.

_"Oh God I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't slushy me. I should have watched were I was going" _Rachel said apologetic_."No, it's my bad! Don't worry about it. What's your name?" _he asked giving her a lopsided smile_. "Rachel. Rachel Berry" "Hi Rachel, I'm…" "Finn Hudson, you're the quarterback,"_ she said slowly._ "Ha, ha, ha." Yes I am. Guess I've been living under a rock hu!" _he asked her, she looked at him as if he was crazy_. "Why would you say that?" "Well Rachel, I must be living under a rock, because there's no way I could not lose myself in those eyes! There's something about them"._

She blushed and for the first time was rendered speechless. He chuckled and looked and leaned down to meet her gaze."Rachel, how about you give me your number so I can make it up to you?" Still no words, she nodded as he reached for his phone so she can put her number in it. Once he called her, they were inseparable. Rachel was clingy and in needed of reassurance, which Finn happened to love because it meant, there was NO FUCKING WAY, this chicklet was going to cheat on him. She was so desperate to be wanted; she will see things his way without question.

When Mike and Rachel got acceptance letters and he didn't, he was desperate, he couldn't stay in Lima, he was not a Lima loser, and he wasn't going to stay here, no way. He bought a ring at Walgreens and called Rachel up. He went on line and got a few tips on "how to propose without having any money" and BAM. Christmas lights a checkered blanket and he was set. He never got Rachel to give it up to him, which was both good and bad. Good, because if she didn't give it up to him, the love of her life, she wasn't going to give it up to anyone else. Bad because he had needs Dammit, and he needed the practice, Chris was right after all.

But every guy has that problem right? Yeah, of course, they did. Rachel accepted the proposal and found herself being engaged! Against her father's will, she traded her first class ticket for 2 economy ones and embarked on her trip to_ "New York, concrete jungles, where dreams are made, oh." _Mike was a guy he could trust just because he was quiet and honest. He stopped a few slushies attacks on Rachel and gave him a heads up when he heard some guys talking about her in a derogatory way. Once Finn had told Mike about joining Glee club, he asked if he could come along. Mike was befriended instantly by Rachel, he was sweet and he had a girlfriend that was just neutral in the whole social pyramid.

Finn saw that as an advantage, he knew Mike would let him know if there's been anything up with Rachel and anyone else. At least that's how Finn thought of it, little did he know that Mike had grown to love Rachel in a brotherly way and had her back instead of his.

Once they arrived in New York, things didn't go as he planned though. The first weeks were fine, he got to make love to his wife and with the lack of experience, and she couldn't tell he was bad at it. He thought it was going to be easy getting a job, it wasn't and he was not to be supported financially by a woman. His father raised him right. He found several jobs that he managed not to keep, until all his ass kissing landed him a coaching position at a middle school. The principal was from a small town as well and remembered his struggles when he first came into the city. Finn was smart enough to slipped the I just got hitched and she's going to be on Broadway, that brought it home.

Things went good for a while. He and Rachel were actually happy, until that fucking St. James came along. He couldn't believe how naive Rachel was. Of course a guy would pretend to be gay if that could get him some. He had seen it in movies, but he knew better. Rachel wasn't going to slip away; she wasn't going to become his mother. He wished his mother was dead instead of his dad, in fact in was his mother's fault that his dad killed himself. But he was on top of it; he was nobody's first husband. Until death, do us apart, God's laws, not his.

Rachel had always been kind and loyal to him though, she didn't deserve this, did she? No, there's no way his father was wrong. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just making sure his marriage worked, he was setting boundaries so she wouldn't stray or get lost along the way.

Tonight was supposed to be mellow and laid back. But she had to deny him. She was denying him of his right. A wife was supposed to please her husband, in every aspect of the word. He felt pressure in his chest, when she tried to turn around. Was she cheating on him? He had just told her he wanted to start a family, what the fuck is wrong with her. No there's no way some jackass is going to come in here and take what's mine.

He thought about her with someone else, no. He could hear her pleas far away, that pressure building up in his chest making it feel tighter. He remembers his father. How he lost his father because his mother decided to leave him for someone else. His father's voice echoed in his mind. This piece of shit I going to leave me, no fucking way. He reached up and took the knife but the stove; he stabbed and yells, there was a rhythm. He stopped, shit, his heart was beating fast, fuck.

He got up and reached for the phone, he was about to call for help but, he stopped. No one had helped his father and she was using him, she was playing him, he knew, she didn't want him anymore. He swung with his leg and kicked, 1,2,3. She didn't deserve to be alive, just like his mother. He took one more look at her and left.

* * *

Rachel was lying on the kitchen floor of her apartment. She could feel her body was warm, sticky and stinging. Why is it stinging? She couldn't focus, her chest was tight, and her head was pounding. She tried to get up and couldn't, she look around, there it was, she reached for it and grabbed it. She couldn't focus, she closed her eyes and tried to take a breath but her chest felt heavy, like she had a stack of blocks on it. She pressed the green button.

**_"Hey you ok? What's up?"_**

**_"Hel, heeelllp, m-meee"_**

Fuck. Mike sat up quickly, got off the bed as he tried to get dress while still holding on to the phone.

**_"Hello! Rach talk to me, come on! Rachel, Rachel. I'm on my way, hold on ok? I'm calling for help. Hold on Rach."_**

Dammit, he hung up the call and quickly called 911. He was alternating between speed walking and jogging since the operator had trouble understanding him.

**_"Send the cops too, his husband abuses her. I'm pretty sure it was him"_**

Her building was on sight, Mike didn't wait for the elevator, he took the escalator, went t up the stairs two by two. Once he got to her floor, he quickly rushed to her door. Took a breath and twisted the knob.

**"Rachel! Rach, where ar…"**

There she was face up, lying on her back covered in blood. His feet had a mind of their own. He had never seined anything like this. He was lost, his mind went blank. What do I do? He knelt down and got close to her to see if she was breathing. Ok, ok her chest is moving, where's the blood. He could hear the ambulance in the distance. He took a look around and reached for a kitchen towel to apply pressure. Where the hell, where was he going to apply pressure? Where's all this blood coming from? He lifted her shirt and saw it. Stabbed, he actually stabbed her. His blood boiled. I'm going to kill the motherfucker.

**"Rachel it's Mike, I got you! I'm right here ok. Help it's on its way. Stay with me Rachel." **Rachel barely opened her eyes and saw him. He smiled and kept the applying pressure to one of the wounds that was still bleeding. Then he heard it, barely above a whisper.

**"I I I'm so-so-so-sorry" **He reached for her hand while keeping pressure with the other.

**"You did nothing wrong ok. This is not on you, you hear me? We'll get through this, just please Rachel, please hold on." **Her eyes closed.

He felt pushed aside, he couldn't concentrate. Was she dead? **"Are you hurt?" **The paramedic came to his line of vision. **"Sir you're covered in blood, are you hurt?" **He shook his head... and swallowed audibly.

**"No, I'm, I'm ok, it's her blood."**

The paramedic nodded tuned to his partner and started working on Rachel. Mike got up with them and walked to the ambulance.

**"Are you related to her?" **Mike nodded before giving him his answer. **"Ok, climb in".** Mike was numbed, he heard beeping and the paramedic talking to dispatch, he couldn't concentrate, it was too loud. He looked at his hands; he was still holding the bloody cloth. **"Sir, did you hear me?" **

Mike gave him a blank look. **"Does she have any allergies that you know about?" **

**"No she doesn't".**

The ambulance came to a halt. Mike managed to get out that it had to be her husband, that she was being abused. He got out and saw Santana, the paramedic was reading Rachel's chart to her.

**"Mike",** he heard her yell. **"Mike, you ok? Are you hurt? Hey, Michaels call Dr. Cohen and tell her to come down to the ER. Tell her I need her to be here. NOW" **

He could see her talking but he felt far away. He walked to the room in the ER were they started to work on Rachel. She was so tiny, God, how can anyone hurt her? There was so much blood. Finn didn't deserve to be with her, Finn didn't deserved to even be alive. This was his fault too. He should've of done something sooner. Rachel might not have a big support system, but he did.

**"Mike I need you to get out, you need to talk to the cops, Tina's on her way, Mike, I'm gonna do the best I can but I need you to go"**

** "Dr Lopez herBP is dropping" **

**"Book an ER, Mike I have to go. I'm gonna do my best OK, Page Dr. Jones, tell him we're on our way. Mike was her name?"**

**"Ra-Rachel"**

He gave Santana his tearful answer. She looked back at him. He knew Santana was going to make sure everyone did the best they could. Santana was bitch, but she was loyal as a damn dog. Tina told him that when they were in med school, Santana always went a little above and beyond, something about not being able to save her mom but try and save someone else's.

**"Rachel, I'm Santana, Mike's friend. I'm going to help you" **She saw the tiniest nod from Rachel before her eyes closed.

**"Excuse me sir, we need to talk."** Mike looked at the officer or was it detective?

**"I'm detective Murphy, this is my partner detective Hodgson" **Mike walked over to where the Det. was pointing in the waiting room.

**"EMT mentions you suspected the husband did it. Why?" ** Mike couldn't focus, the cold air of the waiting room made the blood heavy and sticky, he looked at his hands. **"We, she, I mean. I knew something was happening and I confronted her about it. We just came up with a plan for her to… to leave him". **Murphy looked at his partner, who silently nodded. **"Mr.?" **

**"Chang, Mike Chang" "Mr. Chang did you and Mrs. Hudson had more than a friendship?" **Hodgson carefully asked. This fucking douche bag Mike thought. **"Listen the only relationship I have with her is a brotherly one. I've know her, them, since high school." **Hodgson looked at Mike.

**"Mr. Chang this are routine questions we have to ask in order to lead a proper investigation. Calm your attitude." **

**"I know, I'M…" **

Tina came running around the corner with Quinn in tow. **"What happened, Mike, What happened, are you ok?" **She was crying as she took in the sight. **"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we need his statement." **That was Murphy talking.

**"Is it ok if… if she stays?" **Mike looked at Tina, **"It's not my blood," **he whispered.

Quinn went around the ER doors looking for the intern that called Tina. **"Hey Doogie Howser, get over here. NOW." **He sprinted to where she was. **"Where the hell is Michaels? And don't lie, I can tell." "She's in bay 3" **She squinted her eyes, **"Disappear". **

She walked with a purpose; she spotted Michaels closing the curtain. **"Dr. Michaels, a word. ****Do you know what happened?" **

**"No, Dr. Lopez took in the patient that was brought by the paramedics, and she told me to call Dr Cohen, to make sure she got here fast." **

**"So Santana is working on the patient now?" "Yes, she took her to OR3".**

**"Ok…" **Quinn took a deep breath and frowned, why is this girl still here? **"Scram." **

She walked back to where Tina and Mike were sitting, still talking to the police. Quinn turned around, making her way to the elevators. She walked in the OR. **"Umm, Dr. Jones? The police want to know if you had an update on the patient"**.

**"Dr Fabray, tell them we are still working on her, we're doing everything we can" **Quinn nodded and made her way back, she glanced at Santana. Shit.

_"Charge to 200" _

_"Clear" _

* * *

**"Dr. Lopez you did good in there, we can't save them all" **She gave him a weird look as they scrubbing out.

**"What I mean is, we might have saved her life, but from what you briefly told me, she's the only one that can really save herself, in this case at least." **

**"I know,"** She whispered.

**"Your dad would be proud"** he turned brieftly **"I do review all the personnel files, I know who your father is" **he paused, **"You're good, I have high hopes for you. Keep it up."**

**"Thank you Dr. Jones" **

**"Sure thing, let's inform the family"**

* * *

Once they were out, they spotted Mike, Tina and Quinn along with the two detectives. The officer quickly dragged Dr. Jones after barely telling Mike about Rachel's condition. He looked at Santana so she could go ahead and be more specific. Santana gave Mike the details and explained the situation. He was so shaken up; she didn't think he understood anyways.

**"Tina why don't you take Mike home." **

**"No Santana I'm not going anywhere, there's no way I'm leaving." **

Santana, Tina and Quinn looked at each other.

Quinn spoke up. **"Mike, I'll stay with her. I'm sure they're not going to let you see her anyways. Just go home and shower and at least try to eat." **

**"Mike, I'll be there too, when I'm not needed. I think the police might even put a guard on the door. Go home and at least change, there's blood all over you."**

He felt so guilty about the whole thing. Maybe if he had pushed harder, Rachel wouldn't be in this situation. He could have done a lot more.

**"Mike please, we'll be back as soon as you want. They said there going to stay here, no one is going to let anything else happen to her." **He nodded.

**"Call if anything comes up. I mean it, you call me" **

**"Of course Mike". **With that, they both left.

**"Who told Mr. Chang he could leave?" **Det. Hodgson asked. **"He told you what he knows and he's covered in blood, his girlfriend took him home to change." **Santana answered. **"Of course, Dr.?" "Lopez"** came about of Santana's mouth spiked with venom. **"Here's my card, with all my numbers. Make sure he gets it" **

**"Whatevs"**

They both walked out, leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

* * *

They walked to the ICU where Rachel was.

**"How bad is it San?" **

**"She was fucking lucky. Broken leg, black eye, broken cheekbone and concussions. He stabbed her 3 times. He managed to nick the liver, but either the knife wasn't long enough or he didn't push hard enough. Either way recovery is going to be a bitch. Right now we're just making sure there's no infection." **Santana stared at the ground before chancing a look at Rachel.

**"You're leaving something out, aren't you?" **She met Quinn's eye.

**"We had to give her stitches, he might have raped her, tore her. Look at her, she's fucking tiny. I mean how can someone be so brutal…he's her husband, like, WTF?" **

**"When Tina called me, she said Mike and then..., we walked in here and he was covered in blood, I felt my stomach drop and I'm a doctor."**

**"That's one thing you are, among others" **she chuckled.

**"Bite me, Satan!" **

**"We've had this convo already; I can play with leather and whips, not incest though." **

**"San, if that's foreplay, no wonder you're single!" **

**"Why don't you lay down for a bit? I'll finish her chart in here." **

**"Aww Sanny Bear, you're the sweetest thing!"**

** "Shut the fuck up people can hear you and the only thing sweet about me is my lady j..." **

**"STOP. Don't wanna hear that. Go get her chart before they kick us both out. There's not a young nurse out there that you can sweet talk."**

**"Be right back tubbers!"**

With that she left the room, she called Tina to get an update on Mike.

* * *

Quinn was asleep in the chair adjacent to the bed, while she was updating her charts. It went by fast. Santana was beat, between the ER and checking up on Quinn and Rachel, she was exhausted. Once Tina and Mike showed up, she handed Santana a triple venti, soy, sugar free hazelnut latte form Starbucks and 2 chocolate chip cookies. Can you say sugar rush? When she finally came back to the room, it was just Mike sitting there.

**"Hey, she's a trooper you know. She's holding on." **She patted his knee as she said it.

He laughed. **"That I believe, she's a fighter, she's always been strong." **

**"Talk to the cops? That one douche bag left me his card for you." **

**"Yeah. They think we, were having an affair or whatever and that's what set Finn off. Can you believe that?"**

**"Are you kidding me? You're serious? Well that's a load of garbage."**

**"How is she San, don't lie. What are the chances of her making it?"**

** "Mike, I've never lied to anyone of you guys, I'm not about to start now. At this point is rush, rush, wait." **He gave her a look.

**"What I mean is, yes, her injuries are serious, but we're monitoring everything. We can't really anticipate and I can't give you the answer you want. Tina, Quinn and I are pushing; we're going to keep an extra eye on her. We've got you…and her."**

Mike nodded and broke down to tears, she was relieved went she saw Tina and quickly left the room.

**"Hey, Harry Potter, yeah you, come here." **The intern rushed. **"Go to the ICU and ask Dr. Cohen if she needs something. You're still here?" **The intern ran away , I'm a rockstar, she thought.

**"You know the interns hate you right!" **Santana smiled at Dr. Pretty Young Thing.

**"They fear me, which it's different and comes in handy!" **Her smile showed off her dimples.

**"Right! Is umm... your shift almost over, how about a drink?"**

And we have a winner! Totes getting some loving tonight!

_-"She's up all night 'til the sun, I'm up all night to get some, she's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky._ _We've come too far to give up who we are. So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars"-_

Think again Lopez. **"Actually, can I get a rain check? A friend of mine came in tonight with his friend and… well its complicated and I kinda want to keep an eye on him." **

Good deeds will only land you a dry spell. Dr. Porter AKA, Pretty Young Thing, smiled and traced her fingers over Santana's inconspicuously.

**"Of course! That's very thoughtful of you" **She leaned closer and whispered **"Rain checks do have an expiration date. Don't take too long, Dr. Lopez." **

Well hit me in the head with a baseball bat covered in barbwire.

**"I won't!" **Dr. PYT walked away leaving her hot and bothered to say the least.

**"If you were a guy, you'll have a camping tent right here, for everyone to see." **

**"Quinn... just…" "OmG, San and you say ethnic people don't blush! Shame on you for lying!"**

**"Don't you have some-fucking-where to be?" **

**"Nope, not right now." **

**"I hate you, you know" **

**"Ha! You can't live without me. I know it and so do you" **

**"Now that you mention that" **Santana's features hardened. **"If Noah ever laid a hand on you, you'll tell me right?" **

Quinn wasn't expecting that. **"Santana that would ne..." **

**"Bullshit I don't care if he's a fucking boy scout. Mike is a strong guy and I watched him break down and blame himself. He's sitting in a room waiting and feeling fucking useless. I don't care if Puck is the nicest guy ever. You'll tell me right?"**

** "Of course I will." **

**"Sorry. Usually they're strangers and even if I don't know the girl, I do know Mike. From what he said, they're like brother and sister. She still kept it from him and managed to take her sweet time when he offered a way out." **

Quinn looped her arm around Santana's as they walked to the ICU.

**"San, I understand where you coming from. No lies, no secrets"**

Mike was asleep, Tina and Quinn left. Santana sat back as she tried to make herself comfortable. She remembers Dr Jones words from earlier. _Her Dad would be proud, is proud. _

* * *

Cristobal Lopez was a loving husband and doting father. He grew up without a dad and promised himself his kids would never go through that hardship. Santana remember when her dad got her a car for her Quinceañera, BMW 325I.

_"Santi, when I was growing up mama and I barely managed, we were living in a condemned warehouse near Brooklyn. She struggled to keep me fed and put clothes on my back. She managed to enroll me in school and it was hell. I didn't have nice things like some of the other kids. I didn't want to go to school and I told her. She looked at me with so much love Santi; she said she didn't want to work because people called her bad names. I didn't understand at the time what the names were or what they meant. She told me she had to go because it was important to keep the one thing she couldn't live without healthy. When I asked her what that was she simply said: _

**_"Tu hijo mio, tu eres lo mas importante que yo tengo en esta vida (it's you my son. You're the most important thing in my life)". _**

_So yeah, my perspective changed Santi. I went back to school and did everything I was supposed to do at my age. Whenever I complained again, she'd say,_

**_" Cristobal, I don't have money, if I die, the only thing I can leave you with, is an education"._**

_As I grew up the lessons kept coming. _

Santana couldn't hold her tears. Her dad had never been so specific about his upbringing. Whenever they went to Puerto Rico to visit abuela, she had a big house; there was always food and people around doing chores around the house. She figured they've always been loaded.

_I went to school and I said I want to be a doctor so I can have lots of money, he chuckled as he remembers. I was called the same names mama was called, I understood what she went through, the humiliations, the derogatory terms. With all that, she managed to educate me, put a roof over my head and food on the table. That's why abuela's house is so big and I'm giving you this car. _

_You've been blessed Santi, you don't have to worry about any of those things, ever. I know your mom is not here Santi and I want to do right by you. I know there are certain things you'd rather talk to mom about, but she's not here and I am. _

_Santi, there's nothing you could ever do that would make me not love you. You have to be humble, and stay true to who you are; I can't even fathom any reason you would ever have to hide yourself, who you truly are. He lifted her chin with his pointer. Santi, I miss her too. I never thought, after becoming a doctor, and achieving everything I have so far, that I was going to be losing one of the three women I love the most._

_Life is hard, you're going to be faced with choices that are going to define who you are, who you might become. But your mother and I raised you right. You're strong and you love with everything you are, make sure the one you love, does the same. Don't be afraid to say it, to scream it, if you need to. I expect you to be responsible in this car, it's not a toy, it can easily take someone's life or your life and I can't see myself without you too mija". _

Santana looked at him and nodded_. **"I love you too papi and I'm never letting you down, ever papi."**_

He laughed_, "Santi you're going to make so many mistakes, no one is going to able to keep count. That's how we grow. We're only human; genetically engineer to make mistakes, to have flaws. The sad thing is, once you learned from your mistakes, sometimes you find yourself making them repeatedly. There's nothing you can do that's going to disappoint me Santi. Your mama and I raised you good. Don't try to be someone you're not to please anyone, not even me!" _

They've reached the lake; Cristobal kissed her forehead and turned on the radio. They listened to Tracy Chapman's 'Fast Car'.

* * *

Over the years, they still made time for little one on one's. It was hard, but they managed. Santana never had the guts to talk to her father about her feelings or relationship with Brittany. Her dad always gave her the choice, she thought at one point he trusted her too much. Cristobal's career was good, the more success you have, the more you're requested. They didn't see each other a lot, but she had what she wanted and needed. She knew her father didn't throw money at her because he didn't have time for her, rather than to make sure his daughter always had what he never had growing up. Quinn and Brittany were always around. They both had good grades and he never heard anything bad about them, so he figured his daughter was never lonely.

Her mother's death shook everything down to her core. She couldn't describe her pain. She lost the person that provided that warm hug that lets you know things will get better, because they will. That hand that's run's through your hair and gives you peace. Her laugh, that managed to lit up a room and the sound of her voice that soothed whatever pain she had. A comforting hand ran up and down your back pulling you back from the nightmare that threatens to scare you. It's not as if she went away, no, she was never coming back. What made even worst sometimes were the smells. Research shows that the sense of smell is indeed connected to the memory.

Some days were Déjà vu, the smell of lilies, wet grass, cinnamon vanilla, rather than those awaken memories bring joy, they brought pain. The pain of knowing what she lost, what she had experience and no matter where she went or what she did, she was never to experience that again. As time went by, the pain got worse, there were more questions to ask as to why or what if. She sunked herself in everything she could, AP classes, extra workouts and then Brittany.

She had slept with a few guys yes, but that one sleep over changed everything. It was simple, naïve even, they were talking face to face, those midnight conversations, filled with giggles. She remembers Brittany leaning in, running her thumb over her lips and slowly kissing her. Tongues and lips calming exploring each other. There weren't any promises made in the kiss, more like hope, hope that one day there will be promises made. Santana let herself get lost in the warmth Brittany provided in that moment, the comfort that was recognized because it was absent from her live.

Their relationship was not rushed, they were friends, and they had the foundation. Santana found herself confiding in Brittany things that only Quinn knew; in some cases, she confided things she couldn't even tell Quinn.

When she first started having those feeling, she avoided Quinn for a week, afraid that her only true friend would find her disgusting and leave her. Once they had the "talk", she was grateful Quinn just held her and told her _**"Santana, it's going to take more than your enticing new affection for carpet munching to push me away. No funny business though." **_

Things fell into place after that, everything was going ok, she found herself happy and in a way, complete. They were doubts, like in any other relationship but Brittany always reassured her that everything was going to be ok. Whatever happened they would work through it and not around it. Things were going to be perfect!

**-"And I'll be, your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life"-**

Then they weren't. She thought Brittany's excuse to break up, was pulled out her ass. It was so blasé, like what the fuck. She wanted to go to London, why didn't she mention that before? It was all so sudden, not even 2 weeks after the lake; Brittany had found a replacement for her. Just like staples "that was easy." She felt inside that dream where, you're falling and falling but never reached the ground.

The rapid heart rate on the monitor brought her back.

* * *

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize this place. What was this smell? Where is that sound coming from? She was trying to gather her thoughts, she remembered. She could her voice begging Finn to stop, the pain she felt, the sting. She quickly tried to get up but couldn't.

She could feel her heart pounding on her head. What was going on? She tried to speak but couldn't. She gurgled around the tube in her mouth.

**"Mrs. Hudson, you need to calm down ok. You're ok, you're safe."**

**"Rachel…thanks God. Is she ok? Why is the monitor beeping so fast?" **

**"Mike she just woke up, after a trauma, she panicked its normal. Go get some ice chips."**

Rachel looked at Santana as the tears streamed out her eyes.

**"You're ok. I'm going to remove this tube ok?" **Rachel nodded.

**"We had to put it in because you had some inflammation in the muscles between your lungs and rib cage." **Santana's voice was calm, raspy and soothing. **"You're going to feel discomfort, but it'll go away, the ice chips should help your dry throat." **

Mike walked in followed by Dr. Jones and some interns.

**"Morning Mrs. Hudson. I see the chest tube was removed." **She nodded; Mike moved close to her and held her hand. He looked down and smiled at her.

**"Dr. Lopez." **

**"Yes, she's stable, had a panic attack as she was coming about the anesthesia; removed the tube." **

**'Okay, then." **Santana gave him the briefing on the patient, once the interns answer a couple of questions they left. Santana translated the 'doctor' talk to both Rachel and Mike and left the room to give the some privacy.

**"Rachel…I'm sorry." **She looked confused.

**"I'm sorry I didn't fight hard enough for you. This wouldn't have happened if I had grown a pair and confronted Finn." **

He waved her off when she tried to talk.**"I was supposed to have your back and I didn't. I had my suspicions at first and that should of being enough for me to jump in. Finn's a fucking coward for what he did, I hope the police gets to him before I do…I really do hope they do." **

He was so entranced he didn't know he was crying. **"Once the police give the ok, I'll stop by your place and get your stuff."**

** "The…police?" **

**"Yes, the police. I got to you place and you were bleeding and beaten. I called 911 and told the operator to call the cops." **

**"Mike, why did you do that? How am I supposed to move on now? The police are involved and they're going to…Oh my God." **

**"Rachel, are you being serious?" **

**"Mike all I wanted was for him to stop this and move on. All I want is to forget this. How…how can I do that if…if they're going to investigate and trials and lawyers…" **

Mike was at a loss for words. He knew what she meant, but they needed to protect her against him. Up to now, they hadn't caught him.

His features soften, **"Rach, I understand what you mean and I get that you're scared and want to put this behind you; but there's no other way. What was I supposed to do? You called me and then I got there and I saw you…and…I thought you were dead. So don't tell me that you rather be dead than to go through whatever comes now. He could've of killed you."**

* * *

**"San did you get any sleep at all?" **

**"A little yes. Why?"**

** "Just making sure" **

**"It was an actual shift Quinnie; I wasn't supposed to be sleeping but working. Besides the hospital is like a playground, an adult playground, I have no complains."**

** "So what's the plan?" **

**"What is this The Skulls? How should I know?" **

**"Down girl" **

**"Where's Mike?" **Tina was carrying 2 trays of Starbucks.

**"With his friend, no cookie?" **

Tina rolled her eyes**"Yes, in my bag." **

**"She woke up, so I gave them a minute. OmG, this is uummm…orgasmic" **Quinn and Tina stopped and looked at her

**"What? It's true; I'm a sucker for these!" **

**"Just ignore her Tina, what's the plan?" **

**"I think she's going to stay with Mike once she's discharged. I haven't really asked him, I really have no idea."**

** "Seriously?" **

**"Yes Quinn. Why?"**

**"Nothing but, she shouldn't be alone. He has a job." **

**"Quinn…" **

**"Shut it San, its true." **

**"I see what you mean, I'll talk to Mike. We'll figure it out."**

* * *

Rachel's convo with Mike was interrupted

**"Hey!" **Tina said as she pecked him. **"Hi Rachel." **Tina walked over and gave her hand a squeeze. **"Glad you're awake." **

**"More like alive" **Santana whispered in Quinn's ear, which was replied with an elbow to the side. Mike glared at Santana.

**"Rachel this is Santana, my roommate, and that's Quinn, she's our across the hall roommate!" **Tina chuckled**" **

**"Nice to meet you Rachel." **Was Quinn's polite answer. Santana took another bite of her cookie and waved.

**"I'm sorry, have we met before?" **Rachel asked Santana.

**"No, not before today."**

_"Beep Beep" _Santana's pager went off.

**"That's me, gots to go children. Gots me some rocking to do!" **

Once she left, they all turned to Rachel. Quinn broke the silence, **"Did they explain the extent of the injuries and recovery?" **

**"Yeah, Santana kinda broke it down for us."**

** "Do you guys have any more questions about it?" **Rachel shook her head no.

**"Good morning Mrs. Hudson." **Det. Murphy said from the door.

They all looked back at the door. **"Mrs. Hudson, I'm Det. Murphy this is my partner Det. Hodgson. We have some questions we need to ask you." **

**"She just woke from surgery, can't this wait?" **Mike asked.

**"No Mr. Chang, the sooner we get the details the sooner we can catch him. It's ok if she doesn't remember everything right now. We just need to hear what she remembers right now. We need you to wait outside." **Hodgson replied.

They all looked amongst them.

**"I need to stay in; I'm one of her doctors. I was informed she had a panic attack earlier." **Quinn piped, thinking it would make Mike feel better.

**"Ok, Dr…?" **

**"Fabray." **

Once Mike and Tina left the room, they started asking Rachel questions.

* * *

**"What do you want to do Mike?" **

**"I guess get some of her stuff, from her place. Figured she'll stay with me, until she gets better." **

**"I stopped at Walgreens on the way here and got her some stuff, GIRL stuff." **She chuckled and hugged him.

**"Babe, I know you can't take that many days off. With the extent of her injuries, she is going to need someone to help her out. I'll talk to the girls and see what we can come up with." **

**"How long do you think she's going to stay here?" **

**"I'm not sure, but I know she's not going to be discharged right away. That's good though, we can figure something out by then." **She ran her hand up and down his arm.

**"You think the girls are going to be ok with it?" **

**"Pretty much, they love me, by extension you and by a branch…they'll warm up to her. Besides we're doctors, we love playing operation at home!" **

Mike laughed heartedly. They both did.

**"I think that's enough, it's time for her meds." **Quinn told the officers.

**"Yes I think we have enough to go by. Mrs. Hudson…" **

**"Berry, my name is Rachel Berry."**

**"Of course, Ms. Berry, we'll be in touch. I wish you a fast recovery." **

With that, both detectives left the room. They briefly spoke with Mike, while Tina made her way back in the room.

**"I brought you some stuff Rach." **

**"Thank you, Tina, you really shouldn't have. Mike is doing so much already and I know how you're really busy here." **

**"No worries! It's really no problem." **

Rachel's vitals were checked and her medicine administrated, she fast asleep.

* * *

She had a plan. Mike didn't have a roommate to split bills with. His apartment was small. They had room, Santana insisted on getting that big pullout couch. They spent most of their time in the hospital anyways. They didn't have that many night shifts, if they did; one of them was always left behind. If they were not Mike could keep her company, he doesn't know the first thing about recovery; they were three doctors.

Even Puck could help; he waited for Quinn sometimes and always complained about how bored he was. She had to talk to Santana before she offered, they were roommates after all. Santana loved Mike, him and Puck were her LezBros! It would only be until Rachel's cast came off. She has to say yes, she's not the cold-hearted person she pretends to be. Besides, Finn knew Mike would probably take her in and he still hadn't been caught.

Quinn would hop along; she knew to an extent what Rachel was going through. It wasn't an everyday event with her but it still happened. How can parents abuse their kids? Let's not go there…

She will talk to Quinn during the shift and then talk to Santana, with Quinn's interesting point of view!

Their friendship was amazing; they came as a damn package those 2. They sure managed to balance each other out. She remember meeting Quinn, it was nice, now Santana, that was like Quinn's evil alter ego! But once she warms up to you and you managed to ignore half the crap that comes out her mouth…it's impossible not to love her, them.

She was lucky to have them as a support system. Every girl needs girlfriends; life would be dull without all the drama. She felt sorry for Rachel, life revolving after Finn that alone must have been hell. They met a couple of times, 'double dates or couples night', he had the personality of a trash bag and his facial expressions should've been a crime. What did Rachel ever see in him? They looked ridiculous together, he's a giant and she's so small.

She'll talk to Santana and figured all this out.

* * *

**"Hey, I'm about to go. I'll stop by her place and get some of her stuff. I don't need to pick up anymore GIRL stuff right?" **Mike asked hopefully.

**"No! She is set on that department. Last time we sent you and Puck on that simple errand, it turned into a mission and you forgot the ice cream!" **She chuckled. **"Try to get some rest though; you can't help if you don't take of yourself. Quinn and I will keep an eye on her." **

**"Thank you so much for this, I love you." **He pulled her close and held her.

**"Yo, Asian Squared, get a room!" **

**"Why are we friends again?" **

******"San, I need you to pick some stuff up on the way home." **

******"Can it wait? I really want to sleep?" **

******"Of course it can wait. There's no way we need tp, coffee, milk, soap." **

******"Fine".**

****** "Stick to the damn list this time. Tequila, wine and beer are not priorities." **

******"Says you." **Tina glared.

**"Coz, you all know I's be awesooommeeee! And I manage to get 80% of whatever you put on the list and…" **

**"Shut UP" **Both Mike and Tina said.

**"Damn, that was rude. Any who's this rockstar is outs." **

**"Santana not buying necessities, because you could only carry so many bottles and 12 pks, doesn't count as 80%" **Mike laughed

**"San, let's talk later ok?" **

**"What about T-I-N-A?" **

**"Patience is virtue…"**

** "That I do not possess, so spit it out." **

**"Later, it's not the place or time. Mike it's on his way out, so I'll see you both later" **She kissed Mike and waved at Santana.

**"How you're holding up there?"**

** "I'm trying…its hard, but at least she's not alone, not anymore." **

**"Things can only get better from here on you know." **

**"Hope so."**

**"They will." **She gave him a lopsided smile.


End file.
